


Prince Charming

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hawke begs Isabela to get her out of a series of arranged dates, Isabela shows up in drag as Lord Ennio and sweeps her off to a Ball. </p><p>Written for a kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Charming

Hawke groaned, hearing her mother make small talk at the door. That hideous laugh, the somewhat flirtatious, too sincere laugh. This was the fourth boring noble man in as many days. She fixed her dress in disdain. Somehow her mother just kept finding them. A third son of a Duke here, a lowly Count there and so on. She didn't actually know who this one even was, she had lost track of them. All of them blended together. 

Despite her griping, none of her friends seemed remotely sympathetic. She had even begged Isabela last week to help her out, but her...well...she didn't know exactly how to classify her. They were attracted to each other. They had sex. They also got drunk and laughed a lot. Then they usually had sex again. Regardless of the status of their relationship, Isabela had promised to figure something out.

So far, it seemed the pirate was either too drunk to remember or was too busy laughing at her expense. Either seemed just as likely.

Hawke rolled her eyes, readjusting her necklace. She took a deep breath. Hopefully, this was the last date in awhile.

Hawke exited her room, gripping the railing of the grand staircase. She spotted her mother and the suitor near the entranceway, chatting amicably. He was not unattractive, certainly. Dark skin, long dark hair held back stylishly. A fine silk tunic, spun with white and gold. The gentleman stood straighter at the sight of her, adjusting his collar.

"Darling," Leandra greeted, kissing her daughter's cheek, "May I present Lord Ennio De La Carre of Rivain, 17th in line to the throne."

Lord Ennio bowed deeply and kissed her hand.

"I am told Lord Ennio is taking you to Lady Harren's mid-summer's ball. We've run into each other at the Chantry a few times now and when he mentioned his escort was ill, I told him all about you," Leandra said proudly.

Lord Ennio looked up and Hawke's heart flipped over. Even with the piercings and jewelry removed, she would have recognized those golden eyes anywhere. Isabela winked at her before rising.

"Her Lady has spoken of you in high regard," Isabela said, her voice low and smooth, "I look forward to getting to know you better."

"As do I, Lord Ennio," Hawke said, still a little confused.

She glanced over at her mother, who did not notice the deception.

Isabela offered her arm and Hawke took it, picking up her hem of her dress. Isabela helped her into the carriage before closing the door and entering on the other side. Isabela barely got in when Hawke started to fume.

"What are you-"

Isabela kissed her, running her hand through her hair. Hawke relaxed slightly, putting her hand on Isabela's flattened chest. Hawke looked down in surprise.

Isabela explained, "The best binder money can buy. I could have bought a rowboat with what I paid for it. Same with the clothes...all of this, really."

Hawke whispered, "What are you doing?"

"I'm being your gentleman caller," Isabela explained, as if it was obvious, "It'll get your mother off your back if she thinks someone is courting you that you're actually interested in. For awhile, until you figure something else out. The nobility won't recognize me and...well...it's rather fun, isn't it, sweet thing? I thought you might find it...enticing."

Hawke blushed, "And if someone finds out?"

"I fooled your mother and she's met me," Isabela pointed out, "And hates me, so I imagine she remembers what I look like. Even you didn't guess right away. Besides, I've always enjoyed a spot of drag. It's fun pretending you've got a cock between your legs. I spent like an hour adjusting everything properly, so much fun!"

Hawke groaned in annoyance.

"You said you would do anything if I could get you out of another awful set up," Isabela pointed out, "At least now, we can have a little fun. Trust me."

Hawke pouted, "Okay."

"Great," Isabela said and then called out in a deeper voice, "Onward, driver."

Hawke fidgeted nervously, but Isabela squeezed her hand. Hawke couldn't help but admire her. She had seen her without makeup a handful of times, but this stripped down, masculine Isabela was...really, really hot. It was amazing seeing a streamlined chest, knowing the ample cleavage that lay beneath. Then she looked between her legs.

Isabela wasn't kidding. She was certainly packed, filling out her pants perfectly, both front and back. Hawke blushed and looked away.  
They arrived at the Estate shortly. Isabela helped Hawke out of the carriage, taking her arm in hers. They walked together into the ballroom, Isabela keeping her hand on Hawke's waist.

"Aren't you overselling this?" Hawke whispered.

"The whole point is that everyone thinks you're off the market," Isabela reminded, "Play along. This is going to be fun."

Lady Harren parted from the group she was speaking to and came over to greet them, curtseying. Isabela bowed deeply, smiling up at their host.

"Lord Ennio," she said cheerfully, "A pleasure to see you again. And Lady Hawke as well, what a delight. I was speaking to your mother about by eldest boy, you know Gavin-"

Isabela smiled and said charmingly, "My lady, would you honour me with a dance?" 

Lady Harren blushed, "Of course..."

Hawke tried not to smirk as Isabela lead the woman into a waltz. The remarkably conservative woman would be shitting her drawers if she ever realized who exactly was whispering in her ear. 

She went to the buffet, grabbing a plate of food. She ate on the sidelines, watching Isabela dance. She heard a few whisperings nearby her, all in regards to her date.

"I hear he's extended his stay already, maybe even a few more weeks."

"Such a long time in Kirkwall. Do you think he's met someone?"

"Well, you saw who he came in with and I've heard Leandra and him talking all the time after services. I wouldn't be surprised if we hear an announcement soon."

Hawke smiled to herself and drank her champagne. When the song ended, she put down her glass, letting Isabela bring her out onto the dance floor. Isabela held her waist, her other hand clasped in hers as they moved together. 

"You look so smooth," Hawke teased.

"You pick up a few tricks at sea," Isabela smirked, "And I have always been good at enchanting noble women."

Hawke rolled her eyes and Isabela said, "Admit it, you're having a good time."

"Yes," Hawke chuckled, "I have to say I am."

"Good," Isabela said. "You deserve it after weeks of horrible, boring dates. And there's such a thrill about attending mass in drag."

"You know my mother will never forgive me if she finds out," Hawke said.

"About this prank?" Isabela smirked, "Well, you can blame me. I am the bad influence. You on the other hand have the makings of a proper lady."

"No, I mean...about us. That's why she's been sending me on all these dates. She's worried...well, that I'm falling in love with you."

Isabela's face faltered slightly and she regained control.

"Everyone has little flings before they get married," Isabela chuckled, "And if I've heard correctly about how your parents met, your mother should probably keep her opinions to herself."

"Right," Hawke said, feeling foolish, "I guess that's fair."

They danced without speaking, gazing at the other as Isabela continued to lead the waltz. Hawke could hear a couple whispering about them, discussing the annual income of the mysterious Lord Ennio. 

"Is it because I'm a woman?" Isabela asked sheepishly.

She glanced around and said, "This is the life she was supposed to have. Elegant balls, fancy wardrobes, little itty bitty pieces of food. Prosperity, luxury. And I have the chance to have it all. I could marry an even wealthier man, have beautiful little non-mage babies, and live my life out as a princess."

"There are worse things," Isabela said.

"I know," Hawke agreed, "I'm being selfish. But I...it would just be living a lie. But I'm not like you. I'm not that brave."

Isabela kissed her and Hawke stopped dancing. Isabela pulled away again, bringing her back into the waltz. Isabela blushed profusely.

"I was getting into character," she explained, "Lord Ennio is a man who is very...open with his affections."

"Uh huh," Hawke smirked. 

"He also tends to be a bit of an exhibitionist," Isabela said, bouncing her eyebrows.

Hawke blushed, "What if someone catches us?"

"At least they would be sold on the romance," Isabela teased, "Come on, let's give them something to really talk about."

Hawke buried her face in Isabela's shoulder, trying not to laugh. Isabela kissed the top of her head, her hand tighter on Hawke's waist.

"Okay," Hawke whispered, "There's a study on the second floor. Meet me there in 10 minutes."

"I did not think that was going to work," Isabela smirked, "Okay. You go first."

The song ended and they parted, bowing to each other. Hawke took a deep breath, trying not to giggle as she left the dance floor, walking towards a secondary staircase. She picked up the hem of her dress, taking each step slowly. 10 minutes was a long time, after all.

She entered the study, rearranging her hair. She glanced at herself in the mirror and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the door open.

"I couldn't wait," Isabela whispered, locking the door behind her.

Isabela picked her up, placing her on the edge of the desk. They kissed hungrily, Hawke's arms thrown around her neck. Isabela undid her pants and readjusted the straps on her cock. Hawke hiked up her skirts and pulled her panties to the side, allowing Isabela to slide into her.

Hawke cried out as Isabela balanced her hands on the desk, thrusting mercilessly. Hawke held onto her tighter with one arm, the other reaching between her legs to stroke herself. Isabela kissed down her neck, panting into her skin. Hawke trembled, gripping down around the cock as she came. Isabela slowed, kissing her deeply before withdrawing.

"What about you?" Hawke asked dreamily.

"Later," Isabela promised, "We've got all night."

After they sorted them selves out, they went back downstairs together. Isabela guiding her back onto the dance floor. They kissed softly before gliding back into the waltz. Hawke beamed up at her, leaning into Isabela's touch as she stroked her cheek.

"Maybe Lord Ennio would like to accompany me to a music recital next Tuesday," Hawke smiled coyly, "I would be most interested in seeing him again." 

"He would have to check his schedule," Isabela teased, "He's a very busy man."

Hawke smiled, conscious of the noblewomen gossiping nearby. Such scandal, but perhaps that was what they did in Rivain, kissing ladies they barely knew. Did Lady Leandra know what her daughter was up to?

Hawke laughed, "My mother is going to kill you when she finds out."

Isabela smirked, "Still worth it."


End file.
